Merlin the Adventure begins again
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Arthur had been dead for almost fifteen hundred years but yet Merlin is alive and waiting for all of his friends to rise again but what he did not expect was to find a young girl who resembled Arthur and he soon found out that she was a descendent Of Arthur and Gweniver. the true war for Albion will begin and fate will be decided will Arthur and Merlin Prevail or will Evil reign.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you will like my merlin fan fiction I just got finished watching the while series and thought of this idea please review hope you enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Merlin and this is where my story begins again many years after the rain of Arthur Pendragon the once and future king of Albion.

I was standing in the Crystal Cave the birth place of magic and the one place that has brought me peace many times over. I stared into the crystals seeing

what they showed me would come to pass, lately some of things they have shown me would come to pass have started happening which meant that Arthur

and everyone I lost like Gaius, Gweniver, Gwain, and everyone else who died back then would come back soon. Then I felt a presence to the side of me

"Hello Father it is good to see you again." Then I looked at the man who was just a spirit who I could talk to in the crystal cave "I am so proud of you

Merlin your mother would be too. I have not seen you for almost two years you must have been busy." My father Balador said I smiled and said "Well I

have had to take care of Arthur's descendent Gwen though I will have to tell her who she really is and soon. I will probably bring her here tomorrow so she

can see for herself. Then I will introduce her to the three dragons that live hidden. So I will be here with her tomorrow at first light." "I will see you then

Merlin." I bowed to him slightly then left the crystal cave. I made my way back to the old castle of Camelot that I had kept in good condition. Once I was

threw the door I knew something was wrong with Gwen. I raced up the stairs to her room which back in the day when Arthur had been here was a room for

royal guests but now it was his decedents room, I burst through the door to see Gwen crying and a vase that seemed to have been blown apart. I sat

beside Gwen on the bed trying to comfort her when she finally stopped crying I asked "Gwen what happened?" When Gwen looked at me I could see the

tears in her eyes she was terrified as she said "I don't know I had a nightmare I woke up screaming then the vase exploded on its own and I think I caused

it Merlin, what is happening to me?" Now I understood Gwen may be Arthur's decedent but since Morgana had been his sister and had magic it did not

surprise me that Gwen had magic as well but it was what she chose to use it for I knew it was my job to tell her what was going on and to finally tell her

the truth about who I was and who she was. "Gwen what you did was you used magic and before you protest saying magic is not real it is just a fantasy

story, I can assure you it is not back when I was a young boy magic was very common and some used it to do terrible things so Magic was banned by the

king Uther Pendragon his son Arthur agreed with it for a while but in the end he came to understand that magic itself is not evil it is what the person

chooses to do with it. I told you I was named after the Merlin in those stories but the truth is I am the Merlin form those stories the very same man who

fought with Arthur. If you look at you past and some of the things I did that you could not explain you will see that what I say is true." Gwen was looking at

me like I had just lost my mind "Fine I will prove it to you that I am what I say I am." I will flames flickering on the candles to float in the air of their wicks

and then float back down and reattach themselves without ever blowing out. As I did that Gwen looked at that in wonder then said "Was it just me or did

you eyes flash amber for a second when you did that." "No that happened that is a way to tell if someone is a sorcerer is to watch their eyes and listen to

the words they speak. There are many druids of as they are called now pagans and a few other people who can use magic and still believe in the old

religion. There are also still creatures out there that are now just fabled stories but they are just well hidden. You are not just a regular girl Gwen, you

always wondered why we lived her and why everything seemed to be from another time well that is because it is from another time this is the castle of

Camelot the very place that King Arthur and his queen Gweniver or Gwen to her friends rained before his death. You always wondered why I took you in

and protected you as fiercely as I do well the reason is one Arthur would have my hide if I did not and two is because you are the decedent of Arthur

Pendragon the once and future king of Albion he is going to return soon I can feel that. Tomorrow at first light I am going to take you to a place that many

have forgotten exists except those who remember the old religion and those of us who can use magic. So get some rest I will return at first light." I paused

then said "Actually if you are anything like Arthur in this regard you follow me so here drink this it is a sleep draft that Gaius taught me how to make many

years ago, all it is, is herbs that help you sleep. Go on and I will not leave until you swallow it I made that mistake with Arthur once I will not do it again

with you." Gwen just frowned at me in the same way Arthur used to when she did that she looked just like him but she took the sleep draft and fell asleep

quickly. After she was asleep I left the castle and traveled into the city where in the center of the very lake it was built around was Avalon the resting place

of all my friends who fought with Arthur and I and I knew would be coming back with him. I stood at the edge of the lake then I said "Freya I need to cross

please send the boat." I smiled when I felt her presence and heard her voice "Of course Merlin you know I would not deny you that." The boat came into

view it was the very same boat that I had sent Arthur to Avalon in after he died. I sat in the boat that had no paddle but that was no problem for me

"Fathine." At my command the boat moved across the water on a will of its own. Once I was on the other side I went deep into the depths of Avalon to the

tomb that I had laid everyone to rest all those years ago. The first coffin I went to was Gaius's I looked down at him as I said "Soon Gaius soon I will see

you again, I felt more alone than ever once you died you were the only one who ever truly understood me. But I will see you soon." The only other coffin I

went to was Arthur's "Hey old friend I miss you more than I can express. I wish I could have saved you back then but I am glad that I did not fail you as I

thought I did. Soon you will come back and soon the war will begin again and once it is won the Albion we all wished for will finally be here. I cannot tell

you how proud you would be of your decedent Gwen I swear she is so much like you sometimes I just want to smack her just like I did you at times but

She is just like you with Gweniver's wisdom and love for others. Well I should probably get back the sun will be up soon and she will find out who she really

is." After saying my farewells to Arthur and my friends graves I went to the back of the tomb and found the small stone switch that opens a door leading to

a tunnel that I branched off the siege tunnels under Camelot. I walked through the lit tunnel till I reached the entrance to the vaults under Camelot Castle.

I heard Gwen screaming again I ran to her chambers so I could see what was going on. When I opened the door someone I hoped I would never see again

was standing over Gwen with a Nirthir torturing her and that was something I would not stand for "Morgana get away from her!" Morgana turned to face

me and said "Oh Emris you have not changed still a fool." "Leave her alone Morgana your fight is with me not her and you know it. It may have been years

since the time I first killed you Morgana but I am still you destiny and your doom so either you leave now or I will force you too." At my word Morgana tried

to throw the Nirthir at me so that it may induce the pain that its bite can I used magic to burn it alive knowing it would die, then I said "I guess you just

made your choice." both my hand flew up and I used magic to throw Morgana out of the window and crashing down to the stone though I knew she would

use magic to escape at least she was away from Gwen. I rushed to Gwen's side noticing the bite marks on her neck I put my hand over the wounds and

said "It is alright Gwen you are safe." I looked over at the table that held a lot of my healing potions and supplies to make them I had the bottle float over

to me so I could clean the wounds then apply the poultices that were needed to help them heal. "Merlin who was that and what was that thing." Gwen

asked trying to hold back her tears "That Gwen was your other ancestor Morgana and the thing she had is a magic creature call a Nirthir they were used for

very horrible tortures by high Priestesses of the old religion Morgana was the only remaining Priestess of the old religion. I am sorry she did that to you

though, I should have been here sooner maybe this would not have happened. But first light will be here soon so you get some rest I will not leave you I

promise you that I will wake you when it is time. Rest now." Gwen drifted off as I said awake thinking about Morgana knowing what she will do if she gets

rid of me. First light came so I woke Gwen and told her. We got ready and I saddled two of the twelve horses I had One was Gwen's and the horse had

been hers since she was a foal. Before we left the stables I said "Gwen no matter what happens stay behind me and keep watchful because Morgana will

stop at nothing to get rid of me and if she cannot do that then she will take you so whatever you do, do not stray away from me and do exactly as I say

understand." Gwen nodded I returned the gesture and clucked at the horse putting him into a full gallop. As we neared the old Valley of the Ancient Kings I

told Gwen what this place was and that it was my magic that made everyone this place I haunted but it is not so not to worry, Just then everything went

silent not even a bird chirp was heard I held up my hand to stop Gwen as I stopped my horse. I looked around I knew someone was watching us but it was

not Morgana and it was more than one person. As I looked around I drew my sword that I had kept for so long and said "Gwen some people are watching

us so stay close and stay alert." Gwen nodded and I spurred the horse into a slow walk until we reached the mouth of the cave. I got off of my horse and

Gwen did the same. I lead her into the cavern and lit a torch, after about ten minutes of walking Gwen and I stood inside the crystal Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gwen looked around in wonder as she asked "What is this place?" "This was once known as the Crystal Cave this is the place where the old religion and

magic was born I come here all the time to see what is going to happen these crystals are not ordinary those with magic or have practiced it can look into

these crystals and they will show them things that are only meant for them to see. Very few ever saw this place in person I chanced upon it because I

brought Arthur to this Valley and a old Druid who by everyone's account was dead lead me here and I saw what was to happen and all of it came to pass.

Now things I have see these last few years are starting to happen soon Arthur will come back as will everyone else." I watched Gwen reading her eyes

because she was just as good as Arthur when she wanted to hide her emotions but I knew how to see what was truly going on behind it the crystals were

showing here everything from when Uther was alive till Arthur's death and then what I had just told her and what will happen. "I know you just saw what I

have been seeing as well as all that had happened back then. Now you know everything is true. The reason I know that is because even though you put on

a mask to hid your feelings just as Arthur did I learned with him to read his eyes to see what the problem was I learned that a long time ago and I have

perfected that over the years." I said explaining everything "Who was the white dragon how is it you can communicate with her?" Gwen asked I felt my

father's presence again so I smiled and said "Should I tell her Father or do you want to?" Gwen started to ask who I was talking to until my father

interrupted "Hello lady Gwen I am Balador I am Merlin's father." "But what does that have to do with anything what does this have to do with the dragon."

Gwen asked "I guess he wants me to tell you, There were people who could tame the dragons, ask them for help, or even stop them from making the

wrong decision, but it is also a thing of trust and respect of both sides. Uther thought that what these men did was too close to sorcery so he hunted them

down killing each one he found till my father was the last one, he fell in love with my mother in Alador but Uther found out where he was though none of us

ever found out how. So to protect my mother not even knowing she was pregnant with me he left because Uther would have killed my mother if he had

found my father with her. I had released the last dragon alive at the time Kahathis, he wanted his revenge on Uther so he decided to burn Camelot to the

ground though he did not succeed entirely Arthur and I convinced Uther that finding my father though I did not know he was my father at that moment all I

knew was that he was a dragon lord, would be a good thing because he could stop the dragon . Well Arthur and I found him and Arthur had been wounded

my father saved his life. He found out the next day on the way back to Camelot that I was his son and I still have to dragon statue he made for me all

those years ago. But on the third day going back we were attacked by bandits and I was not quick enough to react and one of them was going to kill me

but as the sword came down my father jumped in the way, he died in my arms but not before he told me that no one can learn to be a Dragon lord it is

passed down from father to son but the only way the gift awakens in the son is when the father dies. I stopped Kahathis from destroying Camelot. The I

smuggled Athusia egg that Arthur was going to destroy at his father's orders out under his nose. Then that night I brought her to Kahathis and I gave her

a name and she hatched Athusia means light in the dragon tongue and as it turns out Athusia is a white dragon which is rare but Morgana used her I had

to stop her and it took me years after Morgana was killed to get Dethara back to her right mind and now she is my closest friend that I have left from that time.

You and I are the only links left to that time until Arthur and the others wake." "It is a lot to take in I hard to believe." I nodded but then she said "Merlin

you might want to look at yourself." I looked at her for a second but then I looked into one of the crystal and saw myself as I had looked as a twenty year

old man I smiled and said "So it really has begun." Then I heard it people where coming towards the Crystal Cave and if it was Morgana she would stop at

nothing to kill both of us. "Gwen you need to hid and do not come out unless I tell you no matter what now go." "I am not leaving you Merlin." Gwen said

stubbornly "I swear you are just like Arthur but if that is that is Morgana then I have to fight her she cannot know who you are so I am telling you go and

hide I will come and get you if it is not a threat ok trust me go." Gwen nodded and left. As she did I drew my sword and walked over to stand before the

entrance and said "I know you are there and if you are here to harm me then I promise you it will not be easy now show yourself!" A man walked into the

light I stuttered out "G-Gaius I am glad to see you again I am glad you are back but did you see the others?" Gaius just smiled then I felt someone smack

me on the back of the head and a voice I had not heard in so long said "That is for lying to me all that time but thank you for saving me." I turned to face

the voice and said "Arthur It is good to see you my friend." I did not expect what he did next Arthur pulled me into a bone crushing hug which I returned

happy to have my friends back every one was there including all the knights that where our closest friends like Gwain, Percival, and even Sir Bediver. After

Arthur released me I said "Before I forget there is someone you need to meet Arthur but before you do there is two things you need to know about her one

is she is your decedent he name is Gwen and she has magic but she has chosen to use it the same way I do to protect you and those she loves. She is

afraid to meet you though because of what she saw in the crystals she is afraid you will persecute her for having what she was born with." "I would never

do that not after what you showed me Merlin." he paused then yelled "Gwen it is alright I will not hurt you." "Arthur she does not trust people easily but I

have raised her since she was eight and she trusts me without reservation so let me talk to her and she will come round." I explained Arthur replied "Why

did you raise her, were are her parents?" "He parents will killed in an accident I tried to save them but I could not but she was relatively unharmed so I

took her in for two reason one you would have had my hide if I had not and two she was the only thing I had left of you for the time and I would not lose

her as well. So I will go and talk to her just stay here." Arthur shook his head saying he would not stay and I got frustrated and said "You are still such a

prat just trust me alright stay here." The I turned toward to tunnel that lead the back way out and I found Gwen not far hiding behind one of the pillars.

She was shaking as she looked at me and said "Merlin please do not make me go out there I beg you." I kneeled down in front of her and said "Hey it is

alright I would never put you in harm's way though Arthur can be a prat and a bit Arrogant and sometimes a little snippy," Just then Arthur interrupted me

saying "I heard that Merlin keep going and I might sock you." "You were meant to hear it and you know every word it true so shut up and let me deal with

this." Gwen laughed and said "He treats you like you are his brother and you do the same to him." I laughed "He never admit that, but underneath all of

the Arrogants and other things he is a good man a good king and a good friend I promise you Gwen he would never harm you just as I would never harm

you or him. I have never lead you astray before so trust me and go to him and let it unfold from there." Gwen nodded and said thank you I yelled out to

Arthur "She is coming out you prat." Arthur yelled back "Thanks a lot clog pole." "You really need to find some new insults cause you stole that one." I

yelled back and he said never. Gwen went out first I watched from around the pillar at how Arthur looked and also how he acted and I could see just by

how he greeted her even though she had magic it was a good thing not looking at him I said "Well Father I guess it is time I have to get them home before

Morgana-" But before I could say the rest of my sentence I heard her "Hello dear brother glad to see you are finally awake so I can make you suffer." I

yelled as I stood the ran till I stood in front of everyone "Morgana leave them alone this is our fight not theirs and you know that you have to wait till the

allotted time or it will have dire consequences so either you leave now I will force you to." "Oh Emris you will never win not this time." with that she sent a

spear hurtling at me with magic I stopped it with my own magic then I sent rocks crashing down on her knocking her out cold then I turned to the others

and said "We have to get out of here now let go." The others ran out ahead of me I stopped in front of Morgana and used a spell that would erase her

memory of this meeting until she found out tracks then I ran out to the others. Once I was in front of them I said "Alright you all need to get back to

Camelot Gwen knows how to get there with all the changes to the land you will get lost easily so follow Gwen, Gwen get them home I will meet you there."

"No Merlin I am not leaving you here." Gwen said "Neither am I." Arthur agreed. "I am glad you want to help me but I can fend for myself now you get out

of here all of you I will get back you have my word." Arthur nodded then with Gwen leading the way they made their way to Camelot. They were on foot

because the horses has bolted but they would be nearby so I whistled and they came because I trained them that way I got on my horse and grabbed

Gwen's horses rains. Then I used a spell to cover the real tracks and another to make new ones going the direction I intended to take knowing Morgana

would follow me but then get lost because the wood she grew up in are much different now. I headed down the trail to confuse her which I knew would

work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had been gone too long, I could not shake Morgana but that's how I wanted it. I wanted her to think she could defeat me. Then just as I expected she

used her magic to throw me forward and pinning me to the saddle. I could have broken the spell if I wanted to but for the plan to work she had to believe

she was stronger than me. "Oh Merlin I expected more, now you will go home to Camelot just in time for Arthur to see you die." then she stabbed me in

the stomach , I cried out in pain and as I did she forced a poison that she used on me a long time ago down my throat. I spat out what I could but I had

swallowed enough of it that it was already taking affect. My muscles started to convulse thanks to the poison. I spat out my words at her threw the pain

the poison induced "Well I guess you are stronger than I thought." with that she sent me on my way. My rouse had worked but if I kept going on horseback

I will not make it in time I knew that Athusia would be able to help me "Draco aholan awon amerakesh." I slowed the horse to a stop, breathing heavily, I

spat out some bile and blood. My hand was pressed against the stab would, I used magic to cauterize the wound but that was all I could do then I heard

the sound of wing beats I recognized as a dragon "She made it." "Merlin what do you need?" Athusia asked me I looked at her smiling a little bowing my

head as well as I said "You know I will protect you Athusia you are much wiser and older then you once were. But Morgana is back along with Arthur and

the others. She has poisoned me and if I keep going on horseback I will not make it. I need you to get me back to Camelot as soon as you can, I do not

have much time." my body convulsed again while I spat up more bile and blood. "You saved my life Merlin the least I can do is return the favor." I bowed

my head to her then she picked me up in her talon's and flew towards Camelot. Athusia covered the distance quickly what would have take a horse a whole

day took her five minutes. "Stay with me Merlin we are almost there." Athusia said I saw Camelot we would be there in two minutes. I used my mind to

contact Gwen all magic users could do this but it took certain amount of energy depending on who I was contacting on. Someone who has magic is easier to

contact then those without magic. Most sorcerers do not have the skill or power to contact someone who does not have magic. I am skilled at it but right

now I did not have the strength to contact Arthur. "Gwen get Gaius and Arthur and meet me in the courtyard , tell Gaius to bring his healing supplies. I will

be there in two minutes, hurry."

* * *

Arthur's POV

* * *

I was pacing in my old courters in Camelot while Gweniver was sitting on our bed. All I could think about was Merlin he may have been gone for short

periods of time but he had never been gone this long. "I hope he is alright, I cannot lose him again." I said Gweniver she came up to me put her hand on

my shoulder and said "He has gotten out of worse things than this Arthur who I am worried about is Gwen she looks to Merlin as an adopted father because

he raised her she is probably not taking it well, you should go to her it might bring her some comfort." I nodded and headed to Gwen's room hoping I could

help her.

* * *

Gwen's POV

* * *

I was staring out the window looking for any sign that Merlin was coming through the front gate then I heard the door open as I turned to see who it was I

jumped when I saw Arthur. I bowed to him knowing that is what he would expect and said "Forgive me sir I did not know you were going to come here."

"Gwen you do not have to bow to me no one does especially not you because you are my bloodline so don't do that and call me Arthur I am tired of titles.

What I came to do was to see if you are ok." He replied I grabbed the locket around my neck and said "I am worried about Merlin ever since I was eight he

is the only family I ever had I would be lost without him. He has never been gone this long and he has never lead me astray and he always been there for

me. Without him I would be all alone." I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I said this Arthur noticed I was playing with my locket and asked "What is

that you are holding?" I replied "It's a locket Merlin gave it to me a few years ago it has a picture of him and me in it. But you better know this I saw what

you did to him every day and how you looked at him when you found out what he was the only reason I trust you is because Merlin trusts you other than

that I do not trust you at all." I went back to staring out the window "Gwen I care for Merlin I wish I could change what happened back then but I can't all I

can do now is do my best to show him how much I care for him. Ever since the first time I met him he was different than anyone else. He save my life

more times than I can count, I never told him what that meant to me. Even though he needs to explain a few things I would never harm him I care for him

to much though I think he probably still very angry with me which I do not blame him for. He is my little brother in all but blood and I never showed him

that but now I have a chance to set things right and I plan to." I looked at Arthur and said "I learn to trust you as he does but it will take time." Just as I

said that I heard Merlin's voice in my mind telling me to get Gaius and Arthur then bring them down to the courtyard and to hurry. "Merlin." I whispered

but Arthur caught a hold of what I said and asked "What happened?" "Get Gaius and meet me down in the courtyard. Merlin injured we need to get to

him." I said with worry evident in my voice "No you get Gaius I will get to Merlin you have my word he will be safe." I nodded then ran to Gaius's chambers

to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur's POV

* * *

I ran through the halls till I reached the courtyard I looked around for any signs of Merlin but what I found was a white dragon coming down from the sky I

thought "Great Morgana sent her bloody dragon. but what is that is its talons." As I recognized the mop of messy dark brown hair I screamed "Merlin!" I

drew my sword ready to defend everyone.

* * *

Merlin's POV

* * *

"Athusia land down in the courtyard and no matter what anyone says do make a move I will not let anyone harm you." Athusia did as I asked and landed

right in the middle of the courtyard I could see Arthur with his sword drawn he charged at Athusia I used magic to immobilize his legs as I said "Arthur

don't she will not harm anyone she is helping us." then I said to Athusia "I will be fine Athusia get out of here and keep the other two safe you know

Morgana with try and find you, you know the trap that we have planed no go, Leka." Athusia bowed her head as did I and she took off Arthur came

running to me. Arthur cradled my head in his lap I smiled and said "Well that went well my planed worked." Arthur smiled a little and said "You idiot this

was part of your plan to get yourself poisoned." "No that was not part of the plan but it got the job done Morgana believes she is stronger than me and that

will make her overconfident and that will be her downfall." I spat up bile and blood but the blood is what Arthur noticed but before he could say anything

Gwen was at my side with Gaius and as usual Gaius had the antidote ready which I took and because of the fits of pain that racked my body as the antidote

took affect I passed out and knew no more."

* * *

(Three Day's Later)

Arthur's POV

* * *

I was in Merlin's room watching over him as he rested I was asleep when I had a horrible dream about Morgana I woke up and I looked at a mirror and it

exploded and I did not know what had just happened this had been happening since Merlin got back three days ago. But he never woke up before but this

time I was too busy looking at the mirror to notice Merlin trying to sit up. "Arthur what was that noise?" Merlin asked I continued to stare at the mirror

Merlin looked around his room and noticed that the mirror had been smashed recently, a Vase lay exploded, and a few other things that is when he got

pale and said "Oh no this is something I did not expect though I probably should have." "What are you talking about Merlin this has been happening for a

couple days what is going on with me?" I asked

* * *

Merlin's POV

* * *

I could see he was afraid it made me remember when I told him I had magic I could see him shaking with fear I stayed laying down as I said "I will explain

soon Arthur but first there is something I need to do." Arthur nodded I sat up then I let a groan escape my lips and I press my hand to my side where

Morgana had stabbed me Arthur noticed immediately "Merlin why are you clutching you side like you have wound?" I smiled a little "It is just a scratch and

it is a little sore that's all, now leave off." I tried to get up only for Arthur to put me back down in my back holding me down by my arms as he said "No

Merlin you have been through a lot and I am not letting you get out of this bed till I am satisfied that you are healed." I used a stern tone that I knew he

would recognize as the don't push me tone as I said "Don't make me do this Arthur let me up." He shook his head and said he would not let me up so I

used magic to throw him off me not enough to hurt him but enough to make him stumble back and I jumped off the bed though my wound protested while

I was clutching it and I ran out of Gaius's chambers and down the hall to I could over look the whole courtyard and defenses both, new, and magical.

"Ohvhera mas'na tenken." I watched as all the defenses I put around this place immediately shielded us and all of Camelot castle so that Morgana or

anyone who was in league with her would not be able to get in. I pulled my hand away from my wound only to see it covered in blood. I leaned against the

wall to support myself then I heard the unmistakable sound of Arthur coming down the hall growling at how I can be such an idiot. I tried to stand on my

own but ended up falling forward but before I hit the floor Arthur had grabbed my arm and pulled me back up as he said "I cannot believe you used magic

on me you have got some nerve not that I am in any position to talk, You bleeding from the spot you clutching earlier now you show the wound before I

force you too." I rolled my and lifted my shirt saying "See superficial wound now leave off." Before I could protest Arthur had me back in Gaius's chambers

with Gaius treating my wound. Arthur seemed more troubled than I had ever seen him. I broke him out of his thoughts by dropping my cup and as I did he

watched it fall and then his eyes flashed gold the cup and water came back up into my hand. He jumped at what had just happened knowing that he had

done that I smiled and said "Well I guess I know now why some things in my room have exploded." Arthur smiled and in a shaky voice asked "Merlin what

is happening to me." "There is nothing to be afraid of Arthur I know what you are going through but at least you did not have to deal with it since birth but

I know what is happening but what you choose to do with it is what matters. Arthur Morgana has magic did you ever think that it might have run in your

family. What you have done the last few days without even knowing how you did it what you did what you have been doing is magic, you have magic

Arthur and if you want I can teach you how to control it and help you learn how to use it." I paused then said "I know you are probably scarred I know I

was but you do not have to go through it alone I will be there for you every step of the way you have my word on that." Arthur smiled and said "Thank clot

pole seems I am in your debt again." I shook my head and said "No it is just another part of my job so you look like you need some rest so why don't you

go and get some and if you need me just send for me." Arthur nodded then left the room as he did I thought to myself "This is going to be interesting"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry everyone I had writers block home you enjoy the new chapter there is going to be a twist**_

* * *

Chapter 5

The next two days went by with me hardly at the castle because I was too busy trying to get things that my friends would need to fit into this time period

and not look like idiots this was particularly difficult to explain to Arthur why he could not wear his armor in public any more without looking out of place it

took me three hours of arguing with him to get him to understand and since then I have been gone gathering everything we would need including a whole

arsenal of weapons he would have to master on top of the ones he already knew I had finally got the last thing I needed and now I was pulling strings at

the hospital I owned thanks to my excess amount of money I have acquired in the last fifteen hundred years along with all my skills as a physician to get

Gaius a job at the hospital because he would have a blast with that because of his past not to mention how excited he was when I told him I owned a

hospital and I could get him a job there. But Arthur was worried that he would never be able to show off his prowess as a warrior and knight but I assured

him that was not the case because I was on the committee as well as apart of many guilds in the renaissance fair so I also pulled a few strings there

because it would be upon us in two days and Arthur was in for a hell of a surprise when he finds out he will be facing me the champion in archery and

sword fighting three years running because four years ago I faked my own death again because it was about time to. I could not wait to see the look on

Arthur's face when I tell him he has to train and I would be training with him and the knights because I was in the tournament's too and I would be doing

my blacksmithing that I had also learned a long time ago to make some extra money because I could forge things that interested both men, women, and

children alike I even let a select few help me and Arthur would be happy to know he could wear his armor during this celebration of the time period after

ours because knights did even then so did kings. It had been a long day as I headed home to Camelot castle I heard a scream that I recognized well I

thought to myself as I ran toward the sound "_She snuck out again what am I going to do with her. Damn it Gwen." _As I noticed who had her my hearts

stopped Morgana had found her and was pulling her by her hair toward an ally with a box under her hand I knew what was in the box because I recognized

it well in that box was a Nirthir I had to get Gwen away from her "Morgana let her go!" I yelled as I stepped out behind her Morgana chucked "OR what

Merlin what will you do?" "Do not try me Morgana I am not in the mood for your games." I said threateningly the edge on my voice was unmistakable

Morgana was about to mutter a spell but I was too quick for her my hand flung up and without even reciting a spell I blew Morgana into the wall knocking

her unconscious Gwen ran to me crying I held her as she cried saying "Shh it's alright I'm here." "I'm sorry I wanted to make sure you were alright your

were gone for so long I knew the places you went I worried but she found me I'm sorry." Gwen said through her tears as she cried into my chest I pushed

her away enough so that I could look into her eyes "Gwen we have to get out of here I understand why you did what you did but next time when I tell you

to stay you have to listen to me this is the same thing that got Arthur into trouble so many times you have to stay behind when I tell you to especially now

that Morgana is back she will stop at nothing to get you to her side the only way I know to protect you is for you to stay at the castle unless I am with you

do you understand. I do not know what I would do if you were hurt or killed you mean more to me than anything." I impressed on her the importance of

my words as I held her trying to comfort her "Let's go home before she wakes up I do not need to deal with a pissed off Morgana right now." I said the last

part jokingly to get her to laugh which it did I hurried with her next to me to where my car had been parked for the last three days and I made sure she

got in quickly then I got in and revved the engine to get out of there quickly thank god it was dark and I could see well enough to drive without my

headlights so I could get home quicker without any police officers noticing I was speeding through the city I kept looking out my rear view mirror to try and

get a better view as to whether Morgana was following but to my relief we made it to Camelot without another incident with Morgana. "Gwen I need to

know did she hurt you and did you tell her anything?" I asked Gwen as nicely as I could "No I did not tell her anything and she only gave a few superficial

wounds but I am fine." My eyes darted to where her hand was hold he side and that was all it took to tell she was lying to me she always tried to play off

her wounds just like I did I hate to admit I rubbed off on her in that regard "Gwen you know I can tell when you are lying let me see the wound." She did

not listen at first but I gave her my I'm serious look so she sighed and lifted her shirt I gasped a little at the wound I was surprised that she did not pass

out "Gwen you should have shown me this earlier damn it I swear I rubbed off on you too much." I put my hand over the wound and said "Alasitir menoson

alstelnear." my magic knitted the wound closed and healed it but there would still be some pain because of how deep the wound was. I sighed and said

"Next time you have a wound from her show me immediately you do not know what she is capable of I do and I will not see you suffer because of her. Go

on get inside I will see you later remember tonight I am making you favorite though not particularly mine clam chowder with shrimp and mac and cheese

on the side I do not know why you like that it is beyond me I will see you at dinner now go." She smiled and said "Thank you Merlin." Then she kissed me

on the cheek like she used to do when she was a child and that made me smile at her as she went up the street which used to be the lower town into the

citadel. I got out of the car and followed her as I did I noticed a few of the druids that I had told of Arthur coming back were already here inside some of

the old houses and more were coming the word was spreading fast even some of the people who I knew were decedents of the people of Camelot were

coming I knew we would have people crawling this place again soon. Once I was in the Castle I had a feeling someone was in Arthur's room I raced up the

stairs that lead to his chambers and flung open the door to see Arthur talking to a woman in a red dress and a deep blue traveling cloak I stiffened as I

asked "Arthur who is this?" Arthur smiled at me I knew that smile meant that he knew something I did not, as he said "I think she should tell you that since

you both were once very close or so I hear." I turned to the woman and asked "Who are you?" I was tensed ready to use my magic if I had to until the

woman turned around my eyes widened and I sank to my knees as I said "Freya, it cannot be I must be dreaming." Freya smiled at me as she walked over

to me then kneeled down so that we were at eye level with each other she put her hand on my face and said "You are not dreaming I am here I got a

second chance." I embraced her knowing what she said was true because just by her touch I knew she was not a figment of my imagination she was really

there alive and in my arms again for the first time in years. I pulled away and kissed her passionately remembering everything that had happened to us

those five days before she was taken from me. She seemed to remember as well because she returned the kiss with just as much force. I ended the kiss as

I said in a voice that was no more than a whisper "I thought I would never see you again." "Things are happening Merlin one is that I was able to come

back to you." Freya answered in the same tone. I had never loved another after Freya and now here it was the only woman I ever loved was back and I

could be with her again this time without having a chance of losing her. She wiped a tear from my cheek all I could do was smile as she did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this chapter is really short it is more of a filler than anything but I hope you like it because soon we will see how Arthur fares when he finds out he is facing merlin in the tournament in the renaissance fair. and a few interesting surprises through out the next few chapters.**_

Chapter 6

Arthur watched Freya and I silently a curious expression on his face until I kissed her. When he saw that his eyes widened in shock as he understood that I

loved Freya just like he loved Gweniver. "I think you have some explaining to do Merlin." Freya used mind-speak to say to me "I think he should know just

make sure that he knows that I don't blame him and you should know I don't blame you either you both freed me from my curse he freed me from it

physically but freed my heart by showing me love and compassion. Make sure he knows that." Before I could answer Arthur said "How did I hear her

thoughts?!" he sounded a little too scared for my liking it was easy to forget that he had magic now. I wondered if magic had completed out bond because

before it was a little one sided. I also wondered if he was more powerful that I thought because he could do spells without incantation and two only

practiced sorcerers, Druids, and myself could hear and talk to each other with their minds to one another, Arthur was not any of these, yet he could hear

Freya without even trying.

"Arthur it is alright it is part of magic but usually someone like you can't do that until they have practiced. But you did it without even trying. I think that

the reason you can already do spells without incantation and hear what people say with their minds is because of our bond that has linked us since the day

we were born and even more since the day we met. But I will explain all that later. To answer your question about Freya, do you remember the bounty

hunter who brought a Druid girl to Camelot and she escaped?" Arthur nodded so I went on "That druid girl was Freya but I was the one who helped her

escape I could not let another suffer because of who and what they were. The creature that you fought and kill the black cat with wings, well it was a

cursed person and that person was Freya. After she flew away from you after you wounded her she went back to where I had hidden her she was dying. I

took her to the lake not far from here. She died in my arms but because you had wounded her you freed her physically from the curse but I loved her and

that is why I was upset for days after and why I was always upset on that same day every year. Neither of us blame you because you did what you had to

but it seems that fate has actually been kind to me for once I have everyone I cared about back except one person but I do not think he will come back but

strange things have been happening lately so we can only wait and see. Now there are thing you and I need to discuss Arthur but would please give me a

day with Freya before we go with all this madness and I know you want time with Gweniver and Gwen so if it is ok with you I think we should both take a

day to enjoy what is most dear to us." Arthur smiled shaking his head and said "I am inclined to agree Merlin we will start tomorrow." I nodded to my

friend and king then left hand in hand with Freya. Soon we were in my room that I used whenever I wanted to be close to Gwen for her emotional heath so

I could talk with Freya privately but she had other ideas that did not involve talking and I was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
